With the continuous development of the new energy industry, the battery product (such as a battery pack or a high-voltage cartridge) in the market intends to develop toward high energy density and large current, which makes the safety performance of the battery product appear particularly important. In the maintenance process of the battery product, in order to ensure the personal safety of the operator, a Manual Service Disconnect (MSD) is usually used for the operation of turning on or turning off a circuit.
The MSD generally comprises a pedestal, two mating terminals, an upper cover and a conductive connection structure. The two mating terminals are spaced apart from each other and each of the mating terminals is fixedly mounted to the pedestal, and the conductive connection structure is fixedly mounted to the upper cover. The existing mating terminal is usually a connection sheet structure (such as a copper bar), when the conductive connection structure is mated with the mating terminal, the following problems will exist: (1) the mating terminal and the conductive connection structure are in single-sided contact, and the poor contact is prone to occur; (2) it requires the high dimensional accuracy between the mating terminal and the conductive connection structure; (3) repeated insertions and extractions easily result in the wearing of the contact surface, which reduces the connection reliability between the mating terminal and the conductive connection structure.